Twight Zone
by Marleta Gontrex
Summary: Sometimes, we take life for granted. This is that story.


this not only a land of site and snound butt of the mines of mofira. when your outer space, and spinning clocks, and mitical things, you must always remember the eye stones

hi i Rod Sirloin and this is the Twight Zone. welcome to the nexus.

behold here: a bitch numbed Gumprehy, a fat, in the lands of Boleteria. he carrys a axe and wears fancy hats, nay, much like the kind of old in the 1920's gangsters

"Hang on" Said I, Rod Sirlong, "I have to spit out some of my teeth." You may have noticed dental care is the Nexus is quite lacking and I have a lot of shitten teeth. I wiped them up "there you go."

Grumphrey also has two friends in Boleatria, Gumphrey works in the prison securing prisoners (aka Biorr of the Twin Fags) and Gumphrey works in the tower for Mirand a Hillard from Mrs. Doubtfire (aka Urine the Witch)

"SHIT I YELLED" more teeth came out like a rocket fountain

Funny. How could three mens named Gumphrey look alike? Don't forget - Gumphrey also waits with the Red Eyed Knights before PENETRATION boss (lol), but also two three Gumphreys in 2-1 of Stonefang.

If this were a tv show, my world would spin because fo the weirdness and harsh violin scratching sounds.

One day, Gumphrey are a sandwich that his wife Mephihstohshelees made for him earlier that day in the microwave

HONEY M. said (M for short of Mehshistocales) THE MICROWAVE ISENT WORKING RIGHT

"GOD DAMN IT" gumprhey yelled as he stood up his axe. I HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER SOUL AND HAVE BLACK SMITH ED FIX THE MICROWAVE

"oh honey" M. said and kissed him goodbye. now Gumprehy left his house with a broken Microwave that needed enchantements.

WHAT A WEIRD WORLD IS THIS? I ASK YOU AT HOME, WHY ARE THER EMICROWAVES WITHOUT ELECTRICITY? this is the Twight Zone that how

by the way, th eworld is black and white like old episodes of the twilight princess zone, not the new one.

But gumphrey had other plans. "HEHEHEHE she things i fix the microwave? luckily my friends have a extra."

HI WELCOME TO THE NEXUS the Maiden Lesslie said. he brushed her past.

"Tomas. i need you to hide this."

"Oh, Gumphrey... what are you up to now?" asked a Stockpile THomas.

"just listen. this is a broekn and my wife Mephistopheles said if i don't fix, i don't have sandwich. listen."

"I would be happy to lighten your load." grumphrey laughed because its like a joke about cum.

"Thomas, my olde friende. take this things so are okay."

Stockpile Thomas took the microwave and hid it. What a sweet, beautiful man.

"You have a heart of gold. Don't let them take it from you!"

"LOL" gumphrey left. "now for that god damn new one". he walked up to Valley of Phedophile archstone and spirited away.

"HI LADY" when he got to sick Old Woman in the shack town.

if you don't give me money, my children will die."

"i'll take a microwave please" he boasted on his axe. his face was slime.

"will that be all?" he took th emicrowave and pushed her away, then shortcut with shard of archstone so he didn't loose soals.

but then the camera focused on her evil grin while fading back to gumphrey's house.

"at the end of the day, our hero gumphrey maude his way home and his wife was standing there with her golden masque on.

HI HONEY HOW WAS THE MICROWAVE

"good as new, babysouls." check it out

OH HONEY COOL i have to go to the nexus and kill people, yurt just called me and he's dead but someone's black character tendency.

she left.

"i hate being married" gumphrey said and farted before falling asleep next to his axe.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE NEXUS

a woman hero came to the nexus. "hello welcome to the Nexus" said Lesslie. "Hi im stockpile thomas "and Im a hero did you sleep through the fisher?"

she grimaced at her cloaked eyes. and waled up the stairs to see mephitosheles.

"OKAY so your a killer, simple as pie. i need a favor. i need you to kill biorr, keith urban, urine the witch. altair allant AKA ostrich, sag freak, and that fuck hyena."

"heeeheeheeee ok" so the woman did all that and came back.

"just you left, you know too much about souls." M. gave her Foe's Ring before killing, why?

THIS IS THE TWILIGHT ZONE, THEY GIVE PEOPLE GIFTS BEFORE THEY FIGHT THEM.

but really M. is a bad fighter, so the woman hero killed her and got parrying dagger and shitty gold mask. "now i can see that crow and get a colourles souls."

MEANWHILE BACK AT GUMPHREY'S HOUSE

Gumphrey woke up and took a shower while his axe watched him in the shower and the hat was on his head.

"I could really go for a sandwich! oh your not hear. HONEYGRASS?"

"oki making my own sandwich," gumphrey went to the freezer and put frozen sandwich in th eBRAND NEW MICROWAVE.

TWO DAYS LATER

"I feel sick and babysouls is still in the nexus." grumpy noticed a tumor on his ass. "OK THIS IS BAD."

Gumprey went to his cousin Gumprhey in Stone Fag because he multiclass as Dictator/Doctor.

OH SHIT YOU HAVE A TUMOR ON YOUR ASS! my friend, you're cancer."

"NOOOO!" Grumprey dropped to his knees. "how can you fix me?"

"LOL we can't. we didnt invent chemotherapy or radiation treatment."

three days later, Metastatis killed Gumphrey in his bed with his beautiful axe and hat.

back in valley of Pedohphilia

"wretched pinny pinchers!" said the old woman, "I MADE IT A CANCERWAVE 2000", she took of her heroes garb and dropped parrying dagger and golden masque. THEY NEVER SUSPECTED A PLOT TWIST! AHAAHAHAAA!

Gumphrey. A 42-year-oldman who hated his wife, tried to circumvent the process of fixing a perfectly good microwave. His interaction with the evil plague woman accosted him his life. and his wife's life. wOuld this hapen? perhaps not, but only in The... Twight zone.

NER NER NER NER NER NER NERNER*VIOLIN SCREECH*


End file.
